


Blind

by devil_woman_24



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce y Jason tienen una relación, pero Jason esta celoso de Dick por lo que le envía llamados de emergencia al mayor para que este vea a la pareja en plena faena con la esperanza de que Dick se fuese de Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un roleplay entre una amiga y yo. MI amiga siendo Crissa y yo siendo Devilita. Este sigue la linea de un doujinshi llamado Blind (razón por la que el 'fic' se llama de ese modo) y que pueden leer aquí: http://myreadingmanga.info/2013/05/gesuido-megane-blind-batman-x-nightwing-unofficial-fanbook-eng.html

**Devilita** : Dick's POV~

El sol aún no ha salido. Desde aquella noche en las alcantarillas ha pasado mucho tiempo. Le perdí de vista en esta oscuridad y, cuando menos lo esperaba, él regreso rompiendo todas mis ilusiones de algún día recuperarlo. Llegó como un villano, al principio. Matando a todos los criminales, pero aun así Bruce le perdonó y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ahora están juntos y duele, duele sentirme tan solo.

End of Dick's POV~

El transmisor de Nightwing vibró y este lo revisó. Era un mensaje de Batman de nuevo- Espero que no sea Jason de nuevo -susurró mientras se encaminaba hacia la guarida del murciélago. Llegó minutos después y camino un poco hasta verlos. Estaban allí. Jason debajo del murciélago. Bruce lo estaba penetrando fuerte aun vestido de Batman, pero sin la máscara. El corazón de Dick se encogió y dio la vuelta para marcharse. Cada vez dolía más, pero él era un héroe y él debía aguantarse. Si Batman le necesitara en algún momento él debía poder responder y por ello Nightwing siempre atendía todos los llamados, aunque la mayoría sean falsos.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor aún bajo el traje y algo del mismo caía desde los cabellos que colgaban desde su frente. Lo miraba con seriedad y le había sujetado las manos sobre la cabeza con una de sus manos. Lo besó de nuevo, mordía sus labios con necesidad y sus caderas iban con más y más fuerza. Pero un ligero ruido le alertó. Sus ojos sigilosamente se ladearon hasta dar con la sombra conocida ya del otro. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba y una cosa era tener a alguien más y otra era torturar. Se detuvo de golpe entonces. Saliendo del otro y simplemente acomodando su erección dentro del pantalón, viendo a su compañero con desaprobación, pero sin decir nada.

 **Devilita** : -¡Nnnghhh, Bruce! -protestó Jason levantándose un poco con la ayuda de sus codos- ¿Qué pasa? -Jason movió una mano hacia el mayor para jalarlo hacia él- Te necesito dentro de mí -le susurro abriendo sus piernas. Nightwing suspiro una vez afuera mirando el cielo se apresuró a alejarse del lugar mientras se tragaba sus lágrimas y su orgullo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que estuviera de nuevo en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba en cuclillas en el borde de un edificio mirando hacia abajo y esperando algo o algún criminal con el que despejar su mente.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se mantuvo cómo una roca frente a él, negando con la cabeza- Es tercera vez que te digo que dejes de hacerlo. -Frunció más el ceño- Es tu castigo. -Simplemente se alejó de él, cogiendo su máscara que había quedado varios metros más allá. Secándose un poco el rostro con el dorso de su traje antes de volver a colocársela.- Ya te lo había dicho la primera vez, Jason. -Se volteó a verle esta vez con el rostro a medio cubrir, pero aún se notaba su enojo- Que no tolero ese tipo de actitudes, no estás a mi lado para hacer daño, si no para evitarlo.

 **Devilita** : Jason gruño poniéndose de pie y tomando sus pantalones del suelo para vestirse- Yo estoy evitando el daño que él mismo se hace. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta cómo te devora con la mirada?! -a Jason no le sorprendía que Bruce se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de Richard (Dick), pero le molestaba que se hubiese detenido, que lo hubiese dejado con las ganas de más.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Eso es algo que él tiene que aceptar por su cuenta. No puedes forzar a las cosas a ir al ritmo que tú quieres. -Negó con la cabeza- Puedes quedarte en casa. Saldré solo esta noche. -Él no había quedado con menos ganas, pero no iba a dejar que siguiera con el tema- Ya te dije, Jason. No vuelvas a hacerlo. -Decidió salir de ahí entonces, yendo a perderse entre los techos. Necesitaba enfriarse en todo el sentido de la palabra.

 **Devilita** : Jason gruñó y cuando Bruce se hubo ido comenzó a golpear con rabia aquellos muñecos de entrenamiento- Todo esto es culpa tuya, Richard, y voy a hacerte pagar por ello -Jason se cambió de vestimenta, se puso su traje de Red Hood y salió a las calles de Gotham.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Bruce se hubo ido de la Batcueva y Nightwing había logrado capturar un par de criminales. El héroe prefería evitar las partes de la ciudad donde Batman y su 'Robin' patrullaban para no encontrarse con ellos y evitarse un poco ese dolor. De pronto escuchó algo, un ruido a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta algo le golpeó en el rostro cayendo inconsciente. Cuando Dick despertó estaba en su departamento y ya no tenía su traje de Nightwing sino que estaba desnudo. Sus manos estaban amarradas en la parte de arriba de su cama- ¡¿Pero qué?! -cuando Jason le escuchó, sonrió y camino hacia el mayor.

-Veo que la bella durmiente ha decidido despertar. Empezaba a pensar que debía comenzar sin ti. Bueno, contigo pero tú aun dormido claro -Jason estaba desnudo y Dick le miró negando la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! -ordenó Dick con rabia a lo que Jason se rió

-No, no voy a soltarte. Por tu culpa, Bruce me dejó con muuuchas ganas. Debiste ser más silencioso cuando entraste a la cueva, pero no, decidiste hacer algo de ruido lo suficiente para que él te viera -decía Jason mientras alcanzaba un paño y se lo metía en la boca a Richard- Voy a divertirme contigo -dijo Jason empezando a masturbarse mientras se metía en la cama con el mayor. Dick intentaba gritar y soltarse, pero no lo conseguía. Jason lo había amarrado fuerte. El mayor vio como más hombres entraban a su cuarto y sintió como Jason entraba en el de golpe gritando dentro de ese paño en su boca.

Horas después, respirando agitadamente, Dick movió su mano ensangrentada hacia su teléfono e hizo una última llamada. Richard estaba de lado sobre la cama, con cortadas profundas en ambas muñecas y había dejado el teléfono recostado sobre su oreja mientras sonaba- Por favor, contesta -susurró con fuerza apenas

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Bruce había estado varias horas patrullando y había terminado agarrando a un par de ladrones comunes. No hubo mucha acción para él en Gotham. Iba volviendo ya hasta la batcueva cuando sintió su teléfono. Contestó poco después del tercer tono, sorprendido del remitente- Dick?... -murmuró entre serio y extrañado. Pero el otro no necesitó decir nada, el sólo escuchar su respiración tensa y claramente costosa le hizo entrar en alerta- ... ¿Dick dónde estás?... -incluso bajó un poco la voz-

 **Devilita** : -Mi departamento -susurró con trabajo- Ayúdame -susurró antes de desmayarse. Toda la cama estaba llena de sangre y semen. No había rastros del objeto punzante usado para crear las heridas en sus muñecas por todo el departamento, ni de quien cometió semejante crimen. Solo estaba la víctima, con un hilo entre la vida y la muerte. Jason había regresado a su casa, limpiado su navaja y quemado todo lo que uso para amarrar y cubrir la boca de Richard.

-Pronto, no tendré que volver a preocuparme por él -dijo triunfante mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la mansión- Buenas noches, Alfred -dijo en tono inquieto para que el viejo pensara que aún seguía molesto en caso de que le diera con hablar con bruce.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Cuando sintió su voz cortarse subió al batimovil, acelerando a todo lo que le dio hasta llegar al departamento del otro. Llegó hasta la ventana con habilidad y no tardó en meterse por la misma. La escena le hizo hervir la sangre y no tardó en revisar al otro. Logró cortar el sangrado de las heridas más graves que tenía a la vista. Envolviéndolo y cargándolo en brazos y cargándolo en el auto. Manejó hecho una bala, tenía que llegar a casa, ahí tenía mejores implementos para curar al otro. Llevarlo al hospital requería llegar en otro vehículo y cambiarse de ropa y no tenía tiempo para eso.

El hombre lo miró entre con cordialidad y con extrañeza. Sabía que estaban enojados, pero tomando en cuenta que el amo había tomado el batimovil, sabía que habría tenido que ser una urgencia y era extraño que no dejara de lado un simple enojo por una emergencia- Buenas noches joven Jason. -Le respondió con calma- Creí que habría ido con el amo Bruce.

 **Devilita** : -Bruce no quiere que vaya con él esta noche. Dijo que era un castigo -contestó Jason algo enojado mientras subía a su cuarto. Dick seguía inconsciente y cada vez lucía peor.

-Bruce...ayúdame -susurro en medio de su inconciencia, su mente luchaba por despertar al otro, pero el cuerpo y las heridas lo impedían. Su subconsciente no sabía que Bruce ya estaba junto a él y su voz seguía pidiendo ayuda.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Tranquilo Dick... -murmuró ya acelerando al punto de volar entre los autos hasta meterse rápidamente a la batueca. Lo bajó de ahí y lo llevó a un lugar más limpio. Quitándose la máscara y cogiendo implementos más limpios de curación. Con cuidado limpió y cerró cada una de sus heridas. No tardó en llamar a Alfred para que le ayudara, tomando en cuenta de que era el mayor el que muchas veces le había ayudado con sus propias heridas. Cuando le hubo curado y monitoreado un poco, verificando que estuviera estable se calmó. Revisándolo un poco. Le dijo al mayor que le dejara solo, en lo que cubría al chico- ... ¿Quién te hizo esto, Dick?... -apretó fuertemente los puños-

 **Devilita** : Richard aún seguía inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre. Horas después despertó. Estaba en su viejo cuarto de la mansión Wayne. Miró a su alrededor para ver que había un vaso de agua junto a la cama, pero se sentía muy débil para agarrarlo. Su cuerpo dolía y aun se sentía débil. Aprovechando la soledad decidió pensar que hacer. De seguro Bruce le preguntaría quien le había hecho esto, pero la verdadera pregunta sería si Bruce le creería que fue Jason. Según Dick, era mejor no decir nada, callar el secreto e irse de Gotham tal cual Jason quería. El menor había ganado.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Alfred entró al cuarto pocos minutos después que el otro despertara. Traía en una bandeja unos medicamentos para el dolor y un cambio de vendaje. Seguramente alguna que otra herida podía haberse abierto con el movimiento de cambiarlo de cama. Por lo que le habían encargado vigilarlo de cerca. Le sonrió con calma cuando lo vio con los ojos abiertos- Joven Richard... qué bueno ver que está de nuevo con nosotros. -Se acercó dejando la bandeja a un lado- Sé que la pregunta puede sonar... algo sin sentido, pero es mi tarea... ¿cómo se siente?

 **Devilita** : Dick miro al anciano con cariño. Hacía tiempo no lo había visto y era bueno verle de nuevo, aunque estas no fueran las mejores condiciones- Cansado, Alfred, y algo adolorido. Un poco débil también, pero eso debió ser la pérdida de sangre -susurró Dick con una pequeña sonrisa. Prefería no preguntar por Bruce, y menos por Jason para no levantar sospechas. Tampoco quería ser descortés así que tampoco pidió comida. Con estar vivo le era más que suficiente.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : El anciano le sonrió de vuelta con el mismo afecto. Después de todo él pese a estar tras bambalinas era uno de los que más tomaba afecto a los que estaban ahí. Es más, siendo casi un padre para su "amo", a los niños siempre les había tomado una especie de cariño muy especial- Si... el amo Bruce llegó aquí muy desesperado pidiendo asistencia en sus curaciones. -murmuró tranquilo, ayudándolo un poco a tomarse las píldoras y algo de agua- ¿Tiene hambre? -le revisó por encima las heridas, sin ser mayormente invasivo- Oh... por cierto. -Se levantó- El amo Bruce quiere que o venga a vivir más cerca de la mansión o fijo que se quede aquí. Ahora salió, yendo a verificar pistas en su apartamento.

 **Devilita** : -Un poco -contestó cuando Alfred dijo si tenía hambre dejándole revisar sus heridas. Suspiró un poco cuando el anciano mencionó donde estaba Bruce y que era lo que este deseaba que Richard hiciese- No encontrará nada -dijo ignorando la parte en donde se le pedía mudarse a la mansión o más cerca- Solo hallará muestras de semen como de 5 hombres -claro, el héroe se reservó decir que habría una muestra de semen que no encontraría y esa era la de Jason, quién había usado condón cuando le violó y, no solo es, también se la había llevado. Jason no era cualquier rival, era uno entrenado por el mismísimo Batman, lo que le hacía más inteligente que los criminales comunes.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : El hombre se compadecía del chico, pero evitaba mostrarlo en su rostro. Había aprendido que el mayor rival de los hombres y más aún entrenados por Bruce, era su orgullo. Por lo que prefería no herirlos en esa parte. Suspiró con fuerza y asintió entonces- Bueno esos 5 hombres seguramente caerán bajo su puño, debo decir que hacía mucho que no lo veía tan enfurecido. -sonrió un poco- Piense lo de venir más cerca, joven. Sería un gusto poder tenerlo nuevamente en casa. -levantó las cosas- Iré a prepararle algo de comer... ¿gusta algo especial? -se detuvo frente a la puerta-

 **Devilita** : Dick volvió a ignorar lo de mudarse limitándose a mirar las sabanas que le cubrían- Sorpréndeme, Alfred -dijo sonriendo al anciano y recostándose mejor cuando este se hubo ido. Jason debía estar en la mansión y eso le inquietaba, pero sabía que el menor no le atacaría en este lugar. Sería demasiado obvio y solo terminaría delatándose. Así que, al menos por ahora, él estaría seguro en este lugar. Al menos hasta que pudiera irse de Gotham

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Alfred volvió luego de varios minutos con un plato para el menor de algo no tan pesado para su estómago. Caliente y apetitoso, tampoco es que el mayor en ese momento se preocupara por el nombre. Lo dejó en una bandeja junto al chico, junto a una porción de fruta picada y algo de jugo para que acompañara- Espero le agrade joven~... -sonrió gustoso- El amo Bruce ya viene en camino, así que pronto estará con usted.

 **Devilita** : -Gracias, Alfred -dijo Dick moviéndose lentamente para sentarse en la cama. Con cuidado, movió la bandeja sobre sus piernas y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no comía algo que se viera y oliera tan bien como esto. El hombre comenzó a comer y cerró sus ojos ante el delicioso sabor de la comida- Dm esta riquísimo -dijo Dick mientras comía lentamente pero continúo. Jason, sabía que Dick estaba en el otro cuarto y estaba enojado, pero intentaba calmarse pensando que tal vez el otro terminaría por irse de la ciudad después de lo que le había aunque este le hubiese preferido muerto

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír en lo que lo veía comer- Me alegro que le guste y sobre todo haberlo sorprendido. -Rió un poco, cargando con el vaso vacío de agua que había quedado en la mesa de noche- Si necesita algo por favor no dude en llamarme, ya sabe cómo hacerlo. -Se marchó entonces de ahí, yendo a limpiar la cocina-

Bruce no tardó en llegar. Se había quitado por fin el traje, dejándolo en la batueca. No fue ni siquiera a bañarse, se dirigió directo al cuarto de Dick cuando Alfred le hubo dicho que estaba despierto. Entrando al lugar y mirándolo desde la puerta- ¿Cómo estás? -Se acercó hasta un lado de la cama-

 **Devilita** : Richard alzo la vista a Bruce cuando este abrió la puerta, pero continuo comiendo volviendo su vista a su plato- Mejor, gracias por ayudarme -dijo sintiéndose extraño de estar frente a este hombre después de tanto tiempo. Estaba parado en la puerta y aun así su olor masculino inundaba el cuarto haciendo que Dick quisiese estar envuelto en ese olor siempre. A pesar de todos esos pensamientos, su rostro era neutral mientras comía para ganar fuerzas.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Tú me llamaste, no tienes por qué darme las gracias. -Se acercó hasta el lado de la cama del otro, observándolo comer en silencio por largos minutos, sin saber qué decir primero. Creyó mejor omitir el tema que él había visto en la tarde, centrándose en lo que acababa de pasar.- ¿Puedes describir a los que te atacaron?... -murmuró serio- ¿Sabían ellos quién eres?

 **Devilita** : -No, ellos no sabían quién era y si puedo describirlos -dijo mientras continuaba comiendo intentando explicar cómo pasaron las cosas, pero omitiendo el factor que Jason estaba detrás de todo. Dick no quería recordar lo que le hicieron, el dolor que sintió, como no pudo gritar o defenderse o cuan indefenso se sintió.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : A medida que pasaba el relato tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazar al chico, de algún modo reconfortarlo, pero no se sentía en posición de hacerlo. No de las tantas veces que Jason le había hecho ver lo que ellos hacían. Suspiró un poco- Vale... de todos modos ya mandé muestras encontradas en el cuarto para que se analicen. -Lo miró fijo- Total anonimato obviamente, sabes mi modo de trabajar. -Suspiró nuevamente y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando hacia el frente por unos minutos antes de voltear a verlo- Quiero que te quedes a vivir en la mansión de nuevo.

 **Devilita** : -Lo pensare, Bruce -dijo sin dejar de comer y con rostro serio, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que deseaban salir. Richard termino pronto de comer y dejo el plato sobre la mesa junto a él recostándose en la cama nuevamente y mirando el techo. Dick suspiró y se quedó dormido. Una semana había pasado y al fin podía moverse libremente. Ahora estaba terminando de hacer sus maletas en su departamento y ya había sacado el pasaje para Metrópolis- Es lo mejor -se dijo a sí mismo cuando tomó la maleta y caminó a la puerta. No había dejado mensajes para Bruce, solo se había ido de la casa esa mañana sin que nadie más le viera, solo Jason.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Cuando despertó siguió su rutina, yendo hacia el cuarto del otro, pero al encontrar a Alfred cambiando las sábanas y explicándole que el muchacho ya no se encontraba en la mansión gruñó molesto. Temía que pasara eso. Pese a que varios hombres habían sido ya atrapados por semejante delito y de paso habido recibido una golpiza monumental de parte de Batman. Había algo que seguía sin calzarle y menos ahora que el otro huía. Lo llamó entonces por teléfono, en lo que tomaba su auto para ir al departamento del otro, esta vez cómo Bruce Wayne-

 **Devilita** : Dick sintió su teléfono solar en su bolsillo y lo sacó para ver quién era. El chico respiró hondo y calló el celular guardándolo en su bolsillo de nuevo- Lo siento, Bruce, hasta nunca -dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras del edificio donde vivía y luego hacia afuera. El taxi aun no llegaba pero estaba seguro que pronto lo haría.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Dejó el teléfono en manos libres, observando la pantalla y acelerando un poco entonces. Las luces rojas se convertían en su peor enemigo en ese momento y cuando por fin llegó al frente del departamento, observó que el otro estaba fuera. Se quedó un momento frente a él y no tardó en bajar del auto-

 **Devilita** : Richard suspiró cuando vio el auto y maldijo su suerte mentalmente. Maldecía el taxi por no acabar de llegar tampoco- ¿Qué quieres, Bruce? -dijo fríamente pero sus manos temblaban, siempre lo hacían cuando estaba frente a él.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Que subas al auto. -Murmuró serio, observando las maletas. Negando con la cabeza- ¿Dónde ibas? -Interrogó de inmediato, acercándose entonces a él, tomando una de las mismas-

 **Devilita** : -Metrópolis -contestó frunciendo el ceño y quitándole la maleta- Me voy, Bruce, fue suficiente. Han pasado años y yo aún te amo, te necesito, pero tú solo tienes ojos para él. Mi corazón no puede más, mi CUERPO no puede más. Me voy -y Richard agradecía que el taxi hubiese llegado. Camino hasta el mismo ignorando a Bruce e intentando no llorar de nuevo, de seguir tragándose sus lágrimas.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Lo miró fijo y suspiró quitándole las maletas y metiéndolas entonces al auto. Deteniendo al taxista. La magia del dinero nunca le iba a ser tan útil cómo en ese momento. Le pagó el doble que le pagaría cualquiera, pero por que se marchara sin el chico.- No te voy a dejar irte. -Murmuró dejando de lado un momento todo lo que era auto-control- Mira, sólo quiero hablar contigo, si luego de eso sigues con ganas de marcharte... no te detendré. -Se volteó a verlo-

 **Devilita** : -No veo que puedas decirme para que cambie de opinión. ¿Vas a dejar a Jason? No. ¿Lo vas a reemplazar conmigo? No. Entonces todo está dicho, déjame ir -dijo frunciendo ceño evidentemente molesto. Sus muñecas dolían un poco por la pequeña batalla con las maletas y odiaba estar tan herido. Solo quería estar en un lugar donde no pudiera olerle o tener la oportunidad de verle.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Lo miró fijo, negando con la cabeza- No, no voy a dejar a Jason. No, no voy a volver a hacerte mi compañero. Porque no me necesitas para ser un héroe, Dick, ya lo eres. -Suspiró y lo miró serio, cerrando el portamaletas con las cosas del otro dentro- Pero puedo evitar que sigas sufriendo por ello sin que tengas que irte. -Le abrió la puerta- Sólo hablar, Dick...

 **Devilita** : -Bien, mientras más pronto te des cuenta que no me harás cambiar de opinión mejor. Tengo un vuelo que tomar -dijo entrando al auto y sentándose de mal humor, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho suavemente.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se subió entonces al auto, comenzando a manejar sin rumbo fijo, sólo quería tener un momento para conversar con el otro. Suspiró un poco y comiéndose su orgullo quiso ser preciso- No quiero que te vayas. Menos luego de lo que pasó... parece que estuvieras huyendo y tú no eres un cobarde, Richard. -Miraba hacia el frente concentrado- Eres un héroe que Gotham necesita... y podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que no tengas que verme más si eso te daña tanto aún.

 **Devilita** : -Gotahm es pequeña, Bruce. No importa cuando intentemos no vernos, siempre terminaremos viéndonos y más en situaciones de emergencia. Además, Metrópolis es muy grande y tiene pocos vigilantes durante la noche. Será perfecto y sí, estoy huyendo. De ti, de los recuerdos, del dolor. Me quieres ver como cobarde, es tu problema -Dick no le miro, continuo mirando hacia el frente recordando aquel día en las alcantarillas y maldiciendo no poder recordar a Bruce dentro de él sino a esos hombres asquerosos.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Suspiró con fuerza- Me gustaría que esto fuera de otro modo, Richard. -Pronto aparcó en un estacionamiento común. Deteniéndose entonces a observar al otro, volteándose para mirarlo fijamente- No quiero verte cómo un cobarde, porque no lo eres. Pero quiero ser egoísta y quiero que te quedes.

 **Devilita** : -¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo te revuelcas con Jason? -Sí, Richard lo había dicho aunque él ya sabía que Bruce lo había visto. Jason se había encargado de hacerle saber que por culpa de que Dick llamó la atención de Bruce él se había quedado con ganas- No quiero, Bruce, no quiero. No quiero odiarte por no elegirme a mí, no quiero.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Gruñó por lo bajo- Ya le he dicho a Jason que no haga eso las veces que me he dado cuenta que llegas ahí, pero estoy seguro que han sido más veces. -Lo miró fijo- Prefiero que me odies, Dick. -No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza- Prefiero que me odies, que me tomes cómo enemigo, igual que todos los demás. Porque sabes que estarás allá y yo no podré llegar en auto si algo cómo lo que pasó vuelve a ocurrir. -suspiró con fuerza-

 **Devilita** : -Bruce, Metrópolis tiene muchos superhéroes y si te llame es porque no había nadie más a quien pudiese recurrir. No quiero odiarte, no puedo. Estas clavado y quisiera sacarte, pero...no puedo -Dick tenía otra razón para irse y era, básicamente, evitar que Jason intentase matarle de nuevo.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Suspiró con fuerza, tomándose unos segundos para pensarlo. Mirándolo de nuevo- No hemos atrapado a todos los que estaban ahí. -Susurró cansado- Los signos en tu cuerpo... las marcas en el piso, sábanas... y todo... indicaban al menos a una persona más. Una de la cual no tenemos rastro alguno, sólo una ligera sensación de que había alguien más. -Miró hacia el frente entonces- No puedo dejarte marchar sin haberlo atrapado... podría seguirte y volver a hacerte daño. Y eso no me lo podría perdonar. -Lo miró nuevamente- Te dejaré ir cuando lo atrapemos...

 **Devilita** : -Créeme, esta persona solo quiere que me vaya, Bruce, y lo voy a hacer. Ya atrapaste a los demás y me conformó con eso -Dick miró fuera del auto dejando una lágrima caer moviendo su mano para limpiarla, era tan difícil contener el dolor adentro. ¿Cómo Bruce lo hacía?

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - ¿Te habló? -Dedujo de inmediato, observando entonces al otro. Manteniendo siempre su calma, pese a que tenía ganas de golpearle hasta hacerlo hablar, que le dijera de una vez si sabía algo- ¿Sabes algo de ese último, Dick?... ¿Cómo sabes que quiere sólo que te vayas?...

 **Devilita** : -Si, me habló, me lo dijo -mintió Dick. Él sabía que Jason lo quería muerto, pero sabía que si se iba a ser lo mismo. Después de todo Richard estaba seguro que el que Jason le hiciera ver como él y Bruce tenían sexo era con ese fin- ¿Puedo irme ya?

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - No. -Murmuró serio- ¿Pudiste reconocer la voz? -Le interrogó de inmediato- Quiero que me digas todo lo que puedes recordar de él, Dick. Sé que debe ser difícil, pero ese sujeto sigue ahí y lo voy a atrapar. -Apretó el volante- Voy a hacerlo pagar.

 **Devilita** : -¡No sé nada de él, solo que tenía su pene metido hasta el fondo de mi trasero! -le gritó lleno de frustración. No quería seguir hablando de esto, era frustrante que Bruce no le dejara ir, que Bruce, en cierto modo, controlara su vida.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Gruñó por lo bajo, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente- ¿Estás seguro?... ¿No podrías reconocerlo si hablara?... -insistió, mirándolo serio- ¿Cómo sé que ese sujeto no te seguirá?... Lo siento, Richard. Pero no voy a dejar que te vayas.

 **Devilita** : Dick jaló el freno de emergencia y cuando el auto se detuvo salió de este. Tenía su pasaje en su bolsillo así que empezó a caminar al aeropuerto sin maletas. Estaba harto de que le protegiera tanto, de que quisiera hacer justicia por él. Negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y seguía caminando,

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Suspiró con fuerza y fue tras el otro, dando la vuelta y colocándose al lado del mismo- Sube... te llevaré al aeropuerto. -Murmuró aún más serio de lo normal. Esta vez ni siquiera lo miraba, se mantuvo firme- Dije que si no te convencía te dejaba ir. Sube de una vez.

 **Devilita** : Dick se detuvo y suspiró- Bien -se dio la vuelta y entró al auto a regañadientes mientras pensaba "Ganaste, Jason, me voy". Le dolía tener que rice y dejar al hombre que más amaba, pero no había otra opción. Solo le esperaba muerte y soledad en esa ciudad, era mejor irse.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Bruce se mantuvo en silencio en todo el camino y decidió ni siquiera verlo. Nada de música ni ninguna clase de comentario. Sólo el silencio. Sentía un dolor increíblemente profundo en el pecho. Sabía que eso era su culpa. Que todo había pasado por algo que podía evitarse, no era algo que se le hiciera nuevo. Sólo un dolor más que aguantar. Se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. Abriendo el maletero- Saca tus cosas y vete.

 **Devilita** : Dick tardó un momento en reunir valor y bajarse del auto para alejarse de Bruce. Sus ojos aguados y su corazón roto era todo lo que tenía en ese momento. Sacó sus maletas y caminó hacia el aeropuerto mientras susurraba para sí, pensando que Bruce estaba muy lejos para escucharlo "Quisiera poder recordar las alcantarillas, pero ahora solo te recuerdo a ti, Jason, y a esos hombres". Richard miró el tablero, aún tenía tiempo para irse así que fue a que revisaran sus maletas.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se quedó un buen rato mirando hacia la nada. Observaba el volante del auto, el tablero. Cómo si le fueran a dar alguna respuesta a alguna cosa. Había gente que lo miraba curioso, qué hacía él en ese lugar. Cosa que a nadie le importaba. Estuvo largos minutos ahí, no habrían pasado más de 5 o 6 y a él se le hacían eternos. Miró a su lado, aún sentía aquel calor cerca. Apretó los puños y se decidió. Aún podía evitarlo, por una vez aún podía evitarlo. Salió del auto y entró al aeropuerto, buscando con la mirada al chico hasta encontrarlo en la fila de las maletas. Caminó rápido hacia el mismo y antes que pudiera decir nada lo tomó de la muñeca y lo tiró hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando un momento su rostro en su hombro- ...Quédate... -murmuró apretando un poco los ojos- ...Por favor... quédate... -Él no lo sabía aún, pero si Jason pensaba en alejarlos con lo que había hecho, claramente había logrado todo lo contrario-

 **Devilita** : Richard se sobresaltó sorprendido cuando Bruce lo abrazó de la nada. Él había pensado que el mayor que se había ido, que no había marcha atrás, pero Bruce era testarudo- Bruce...por más que te amé, amo más mi vida. Mientras este en Gotham ÉL seguirá buscándome, mortificándome hasta matarme -le susurró sin devolverle el abrazó que ya de por sí era difícil hablar estando tan cerca de él- Te amo, pero me amo más.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - ¿Qué parte de que si me dijeras quién es yo podría atraparlo?... -murmuró sujetándolo aún y obligando a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que estaba haciendo una escena en pleno aeropuerto público, pero en ese momento le importaba un carajo- Sólo dime quién es... y te juro que lo haré trizas.

 **Devilita** : -No me creerías. Tú lo conoces, tú sabes quién es y es en parte por tu culpa que esto me pasó -Dick no quería decir lo próximo porque si lo hacía Bruce sabría a quien se refería y la pregunta era si le creería, pero no importaba. Él se iría- Por ese 'castigo' que quisiste darle.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Esta vez lo miró a los ojos, su rostro era un verdadero poema. Eso era sorprendente, quizás no tanto, pero hasta cierto punto, le daba coraje que eso sólo hubiese sido por algo tan simple. Ahora el tema le pesaba más que nunca. Pese a que sentía que quería más a Jason que al otro, la palabra de Richard pesaba más para él en ese momento- ...Puedes irte... -murmuró separándose de él- ...Lo siento, Dick... yo me encargo del resto. -Dijo serio, esperando que supiera que le creía, llamando a Alfred para asegurarse de que Jason no se fuera de la mansión... no sin varias patadas de su parte. Se metió a su auto entonces-

 **Devilita** : Dick asintió y siguió en la fila. Su vuelo no salía sino dentro de varias horas y el vigilante de la noche sabía que cada una sería una tortura. Jason, por su parte, estaba acostado en su cuarto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Había visto a Richard irse de la casa y eso le ponía feliz. Sabía que se iría para siempre, que no se entrometería con Bruce y él jamás. El hombre se puso en pie y fue a tomarse una ducha mientras cantaba una melodía que tenía grabada en la mente.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Bruce llegó a la casa muy molesto. Se sentía traicionado, escuchó la ducha y por un momento pensó en violarlo, en hacerle lo mismo. Pero no iba a caer tan bajo. Negó con la cabeza y se metió a la ducha, simplemente cortándole el agua al otro. Lo veía fijo, sabía que no iba a poder meterlo a una cárcel. Porque el otro era hábil, se iba a escapar- ...Lárgate de mi casa... -Murmuró molesto-

 **Devilita** : -¿Eh? ¿Bruce? ¿Qué sucede ahora? -preguntó mirando al mayor sorprendido. Se pasó sus manos por su rostro para ver mejor al otro- Escucha, sé que no te gusto que llamara a Richard, pero no lo volveré hacer, ¿ok? Solo estoy celoso -dijo acercándose al mayor y poniendo una húmeda mano sobre su pecho- Te amo, te quiero solo para mí -dijo mientras intentaba besarlo.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Lo separó de si de inmediato. Ahora ya serio- Pues desenamórate, porque te irás ahora mismo de mi casa. -Frunció el ceño- Este no es lugar ni para violadores, ni asesinos. Y tú eres ambas cosas. -Apretó fuerte los puños- No puedo creer lo que hiciste Jason.

 **Devilita** : -Bruce, creí que ya me habías perdonado por esas cosas. Por favor, yo te amo -dijo acercándose de nuevo abrazándolo por la cintura- Vamos, esos crimines son viejísimos y no he vuelto a matar desde que me diste una oportunidad.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Hablo de lo que le hiciste a Dick no hace más de una semana. -Lo alejó molesto entonces- Te di una oportunidad y en el momento en que te da a idiotez le haces daño a alguien que quiero. -Frunció más el señor- Lárgate de aquí, no volveré a repetirlo por las buenas.

 **Devilita** : -¿Lo que le hice a q...Dick? -Jason estaba sorprendido porque o él hablo o de alguna forma Bruce lo averiguó pero decidió hacerse el amnésico- No sé de qué hablas. Aparte de los mensajes no le he hecho nada

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Ahora entiendo por qué no había rastro del último que estuvo en ese lugar. -Lo agarró de golpe del cuello, estaba hecho una furia- Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. No necesité buscar mucho... el último estaba aquí en mi propia casa. -Afiló la mirada- No puedo creer que lo hicieras...

 **Devilita** : -Bruce...me ahogas -dijo Jason sintiendo la mano apretarse en su cuello. Jason lo empujo con una patada cayendo al suelo y respirando agitadamente- Que se supone que hiciera cuando lo veía algunas veces tocarte entre las piernas y tú lo único que hacías era apartarlo suavemente. Él intentaba quedarse contigo y yo, ¿qué? ¿Por qué no se fue con todas esas veces que nos vio? ¿Por qué? Por ti, Bruce, por su esperanza de quedarse contigo. Parece que no le fue difícil lograrlo, al final yo soy el malo siempre.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Casi lo matas, Jason!... ¡Si quedas cómo el malo siempre es por TU culpa! ¡Asúmela de una vez!... -Lo miró molesto- He estado contigo por bastante tiempo y a él lo he alejado con cuidado para no lastimarlo porque sigue siendo importante para mí, pero tú mismo acabas de volver los sentimientos que tenía por ti en sólo molestia. -Apretó los puños- Vete de mi casa... antes de que te saque a patadas. No vuelvas aquí... y si me entero de que le ha pasado algo, Jason... te juro que te mato.

 **Devilita** : -¡ENTONCES MATAME DE UNA VEZ SI TIENES LAS AGALLAS! -le gritó poniéndose de pie molesto- ¡MATAME! -gritó de nuevo- ¿Porque sabes una cosa, Bruce? Voy a lastimarlo mucho más, tanto que él pueda sentir como muere y revive al mismo tiempo. Tanto que él pueda llegar a sentir todo lo que yo sentí cuando tuve que salir a patadas de ese ataúd y vivir en las calles de nuevo mientras lo veía a él sobre ti en aquellas malditas alcantarillas. ¿Por qué sabes algo más, Bruce? Yo los vi ese día. Lo vi cómo te montaba y tú -lo señala- tú que tenías la fuerza y habilidad para liberarte no lo hiciste. Le dejaste hacer. No pude ver porque me dolía, me dolía que no fuera yo, me dolía que me hubieses golpeado sin saber que ese niño que solo intentaba sobrevivir era YO. Por eso dude en atacar, por eso fui el último en atacar.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Lo golpeó con fuerza entonces, tirándolo al piso- Entonces no me dejas más opción que defenderlo de ti. -Murmuró serio, sin darle importancia a lo último que decía- Si te hubieses quedado hubieses escuchado cosas que ya no importan y que no vale la pena recordar. Tú te irás y el espacio que ocupabas en mi cama él lo volverá a usar. -Lo alejó de si entonces- Lárgate de aquí. Si tengo que volverte mi enemigo, Jason... lo haré. -Frunció el ceño- Prometí defender inocentes de asesinos... cómo tú.

 **Devilita** : -¿Y qué pasa si hago que él mismo me mate, Bruce? -dijo Jason cerca de su cara tras el golpe- Él ya me odia bastante, ¿qué si hago que me lastime, que me mate? ¿Lo seguirías prefiriendo a él? ¿Le darás dos palmadas en el trasero y lo dejaras ir? - Jason se acercó a su oído- Al menos el no tuvo que servir como puta como yo -el otro empujo a Bruce y fue a su cuarto a vestirse para salir de la casa.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se mantuvo en silencio. Simplemente esperando pacientemente a que se marchara de una vez. Tomó su teléfono y esta vez envió un mensaje al otro- "He echado a Jason de la casa. Eres libre de volver, sólo quería que lo supieras. B.W." -Observó el mensaje largo rato antes de enviarlo, simplemente guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo. Sentía que el otro no iba a volver, así que no se ilusionó, sólo se mantenía atento para que Jason se fuera-

 **Devilita** : Jason se fue hecho una furia mientras Dick revisaba su celular. Este suspiro y respondió: "No debí decir nada. Hasta nunca, Bruce." Guardo su teléfono y suspiro de nuevo- Siento que soy incapaz de dejar de suspirar. Si al menos pudiera cambiar algo con eso -se dijo a si mismo acariciándose la cien. Jason se dirigía al aeropuerto a toda velocidad. Él se iba a encargar de él, él lo iba a terminar, le iba a matar lentamente. Tardo un poco en llegar pero llegó al fin y al cabo. Entró por los conductos y calló dentro del aeropuerto. Empezó a buscar a Dick mientras nadie se daba cuenta que él estaba allí. Cuando lo encontró sonrió y le sujeto por el cuello con fuerza desde la parte trasera.

-Debiste cerrar tu boca e irte. Todo es culpa tuya, todo -le susurro mientras lo apretaba. Dick intentaba zafarse pero todo parecía como dos buenos amigos jugando y no como si lo estuviesen asfixiando.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se quedó unos minutos viendo al otro irse. Sabía de lo que era capaz, no era tonto. Así que le dio unos pocos minutos de ventaja y salió hacia el aeropuerto. Leer los pensamientos de un asesino era cosa fácil, más de uno pasional. Aceleraba lo más que podía dentro de lo establecido y llegó poco después que el otro al aeropuerto. Los buscó dentro y nada, pero se dejó guiar por las voces de unos niños que imitaban un "juego"- Mierda... -caminó rápido hasta el lugar y vio a ambos. Apretó los puños y casi sin pensarlo le dio un feroz golpe a Jason, tirándolo lejos del otro- Te lo dije, Jason... -murmuró serio. Se notaba cansado-

 **Crissa Nightroad** : [En la peli -la última de humanos- Tiene un problema a las rodillas. De hecho usa una especie de "pierna robótica" que mantiene su artrosis fulminante a raya cuando tiene que pelear. Pero se supone que es degenerativa así que se hace peor a medida que él más pelea xD]

 **Devilita** : Jason se puso de pie- Luces cansado -dijo mirando a Dick quien, por sus heridas y por no tener el traje no podía participar y se mantenía alejado- ¿Crees poder detenerme? ¿Que si te digo que plante una...bomba? -dijo y con la última palabra causó pánico en el lugar mientras todos gritaban y corrían. Jason aprovecho para golpear a Bruce en la rodilla y lanzarlo al suelo antes de ir por Dick quien lo había perdido de vista de nuevo. Jason se tiró sobre él, dejando sus caderas sobre el pecho del otro y sacó su navaja para enterrarla en su pecho, pero Dick lo detuvo forcejeando con él. Las heridas en sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar y el perdía fuerza, pero no se atrevía a lastimar a Jason, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Jason, debí alejarme y no provocarte -dijo Dick y Jason se detuvo tragando fuerte ante eso pero sus manos seguían en la misma posición. Dick retiró las suyas sabiendo que Jason no le haría daño. El menor no sabía qué hacer, que decir. Sabía que había cometido un error y no podía lastimar a Dick, no ahora que le miraba con esos ojos de pena que tanto detestaba, pero a la vez amaba porque solo personas con esos ojos le habían ayudado en las calles. Jason miró su navaja y supo que hacer.

-Perdóname a mí -le susurró acercándose a su oído antes de mover su navaja y crearse una enorme herida en su cuello cayendo sobre Dick.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - AH!.... -no puedo evitar quejarse por la patada. Cayendo con una rodilla al piso, sosteniéndose del mismo. Intentando levantarse para acercarse a ellos y detener la pelea que estaba surgiendo frente a sus ojos. Se pudo levantar sólo para intentar detener a Jason, pero este ya había hecho lo impensable. Se le quedó viendo con los ojos tristes, apretó un poco los mismos y desvió la vista. "Yo di ir aguín, Bruce". Volvió a voltearse hacia ambos y cojeando logró tomar de la ropa a Jason, alejándolo del otro. Mirando a ambos fijamente. Sacando su celular- ...La policía debe venir en camino... avisaré al comisionado de todo esto... -Intentaba mantenerse firme, sentía que parte de su alma se rompía, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte-

 **Devilita** : Jason miró a Bruce quién no se daba cuenta que Jason aún seguía vivo. Se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos así, que fuera cariñoso con él por una vez. Richard lo notó- Bruce, sigue vivo -susurró sentado en el suelo- Pero no le queda mucho tiempo.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Lo sé... -susurró viendo nuevamente al chico que tenía en brazos. Apoyándose en la pared y mirándolo nuevamente, intentando usar su ropa para cortar la hemorragia. No sabía qué decirle... no sabía qué decirle a ninguno de ellos. Se relamió los labios y suspiró con fuerza, apegándolo a su pecho un momento-

 **Devilita** : -¿Sabes? Se siente bien, no como cuando Joker me mató. No, se siente bien morir mirando a la persona que amas, morir en sus brazos. Bruce, ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa? -dijo Jason mirando al otro- Bésame suavemente, no un beso apasionado, uno suave y lento. Nunca me diste uno de esos. Se...sé que hay gente mirando. ¿Sabes? No me importa si me llevas al baño y me besas y dejas morir allí. Por favor...

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Sería más fácil llevarte ahí si actualmente pudiera levantarme... -murmuró mirándolo nuevamente, acariciando suavemente su cabello, su ropa estaba llena de sangre- Esa... fue una buena patada... -tragó saliva y lo miró nuevamente, observándolo a los ojos y sosteniéndole suavemente el rostro, acercándose a besarlo dulcemente. Rozando lento sus labios con los suyos. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse, pero se tragó el llanto. Se separó igual de calmo, besando su frente- ...Descansa... -susurró-

 **Devilita** : Jason cerró sus ojos durante el beso y suspiró luego de este- Gracias -dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras Dick movía sus piernas contra su pecho. La mano de Jason cayó sin vida sobre el suelo frio mientras las personas observaban. Se escuchó las sirenas de la policía llegar. Richard limpió una lágrima de su rostro mirando a Bruce.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Notó que igualmente uno de sus autos llegaba. Seguramente Alfred había visto las noticias. Observó al chico en sus brazos... era la segunda vez que lo veía morir. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y observó al comisionado, a quien no hizo ninguna acotación- Avísame cuando pueda retirarlo... será enterrado en el cementerio de la mansión. -Murmuró cansado, sin poder aún levantarse- Dick... -le llamó mirándolo de reojo, intentaba que su rostro se mantuviera frío, pero sus ojos expresaban mucho dolor. Se levantó cómo pudo, apoyándose en la pared tras él, aún bañado en sangre- ...De verdad me gustaría que volvieras... -caminó hacia el auto, sin aceptar ayuda de Alfred para caminar. Sentándose en el lado del copiloto-

El anciano miró al chico que los policías se llevaban con bastante tristeza y luego a Dick con la misma expresión. Esperó unos segundos, demorándose en entrar al auto, a ver si se les unía.

 **Devilita** : Dick miró a Bruce y se puso en pie siguiéndole. Sonrió de lado a Alfred di entró al auto- Creo que...sufriste suficiente por un día -dijo mirando a la ventana y no a Bruce. Richard se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de Jason cuando se quitó la vida o qué lo instó a hacerlo. Tal vez si había sido culpa de Dick, tal vez el debió dejar de coquetearle a Bruce y dejar a Jason ser feliz. Debieron ser muchas cosas, pero nada fue.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : El anciano subió al auto y condujo en silencio hasta la casa. Bruce igual se mantuvo en silencio, miraba hacia el piso, apretándose las rodillas, sentía aún el calor de la sangre en su camisa y cuando llegó a la casa fue el primero en bajarse. Ni siquiera se fue a su cuarto o nada, bajó por la casa hasta la batueca. Se colocó un dispositivo especial en una pierna y se puso a entrenar. Quería golpear lo que fuera, que apareciera el Joker o el que fuera, hacerlo trizas a golpes. Necesitaba de ello.

Alfred vio al otro prácticamente huir. Negando con la cabeza- Tendré que pararlo de nuevo... -miró a Dick- ...Tiene que dejar de hacer tan exhaustivos sus entrenamientos... las cosas se van a poner peor... -Salió del auto- Puede esperar donde quiera, joven Richard... sabe que esta casa es tan suya cómo del amo Bruce...

 **Devilita** : Richard se bajó viendo a Bruce alejarse. Escuchó a Alfred y negó- No, Alfred. Yo lo hago -dijo el joven mientras bajaba a la batueca y caminaba hacia Bruce. Una vez tras él colocó su mano en su hombro y le detuvo- Es suficiente -dijo Dick- No te tortures, no es culpa tuya. Ya no se puede hacer nada y él no querría verte así. Sabes que odiaba cuando te sobre-esforzabas -dijo Dick colocándose frente al otro para evitar que siguiera entrenando

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Sé bien que el que entrene el doble no lo va a traer de vuelta, Dick. -Suspiró cansado- Pero prefiero que me duelan las rodillas... -Lo vio serio- Esto es culpa mía, Dick. Podía haberte detenido, podía haber parado todo desde un inicio y no lo hice. Podría haber tomado otras decisiones y ambos estarían vivos y bien. -Negó con la cabeza- Pero eso ya no importa. -Se sentó un momento, de verdad que sus piernas aún con soporte ya no daban más- Ve con Alfred. Necesito estar solo. -Nunca se sinceraba tanto y quizás eso ya era suficiente-

 **Devilita** : -¿Crees que yo no pienso lo mismo? ¿Qué tal vez si dejaba de acosarte tanto nada de esto hubiese pasado, que tal vez si me hubiese quedado callado el sería feliz? Pero, Bruce, creo que al final él fue feliz. Más que nunca. Jamás vi sus ojos tan brillantes como los vi luego de ese beso. Él paso por tanto y tantas cosas que ya no sabía ni cómo hacer las cosas, ya no distinguía entre el bien y el mal -Dick se arrodillo frente a él y le miró a los ojos- Ayúdame a cambiarme las vendas -pero Bruce lo mando con Alfred- No quiero a Alfred, quiero que me las cambies tú. Quiero que te serenes y la única forma es que tengas que hacerlo. Vamos.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Sabía que el otro iba a insistirle. Que no lo iba a dejar solo y que simplemente lo iba a joder hasta que aceptara. Así que asintió- Bien... -se quitó aquel soporte de la pierna- Ve al cuarto, yo voy tras de ti. Igual tengo que recostarme. -Suspiró molesto- tengo que estar repuesto para cuando caiga la noche... -Se secó un poco con una toalla y fue con él-

 **Devilita** : Richard asintió y subió a su cuarto. Allí se tiró en la cama pensando en cómo sus maletas ya iba de camino a Metrópolis y suspiró- Maldición -dijo con un brazo sobre su frente. Espero a Bruce hasta que le escuchó subir las escaleras y se sintió extraño.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Tardó un rato en hacer algunos contactos para que pudieran salvar las maletas del otro. Igualmente Alfred le pasó al comisionado, que le daba el pésame y le avisaba que el cuerpo de Jason estaría listo a ser retirado el otro día. Suspiró nuevamente y fue escaleras arriba poco después de colgar, observó la puerta del cuarto y entró en calma, observando al menor en su cama y viéndolo unos segundos antes de pasar al baño. Dejó la puerta abierta y se desvistió, metiéndose a la ducha con agua caliente para quitarse el sabor a sangre y sudor de la boca y la sensación del cuerpo.

 **Devilita** : Dick le vio entrar al cuarto y sonrió levemente viéndole ir al baño. Suspiró y decidió no invadir su privacidad o forzarlo a nada. Jason había muerto no hace un rato atrás como para imponerse sobre el mayor. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y respiró profundo inhalando el dulce aroma del hombre impregnando sobre las sabanas- Bruce -susurró mirando sus lastimadas muñecas y esas vendas ahora todas rojas de sangre.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se terminó de duchar luego de varios minutos más de lo acostumbrado. Secándose y colocándose una bata suave, marchando hasta el cuarto. Vio al chico ahí acomodado sobre su cama y sacando unas vendas nuevas desde el baño se acercó a él- Ven... déjame ver tus heridas. -Murmuró tranquilo. Tocando un poco sus muñecas- Mucho forcejeo.

 **Devilita** : Dick se sentó sobre la cama y le dejo ver sus muñecas. Escucho al mayor y le pasaron mil pensamientos a la mente como "Forcejeaba para que Jason no me matara" pero lo que salió de su boca fue- Hubieras querido que yo muriera en vez de Jason, ¿no?

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se le quedó mirando sorprendido- Lo que hubiese querido era que los dos estuvieran vivos y al menos se hubiesen entendido. -Lo miró ya más serio, molesto y frío- No vuelvas a mencionar nunca algo así. El que murió fue Jason y ahora estás en casa. Lo importante es que al menos estás con vida. -Le quitó las vendas, limpiando sus heridas para volver a cambiarlas-

 **Devilita** : Dick se quedó callado y bajó la vista. Jason estaba muerto, pero de alguna forma seguía allí entre ellos como siempre, como antes. Él quisiera irse, huir de sentir a Bruce tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo aunque no lo haría porque el mayor lo necesitaba. Richard suspiró y dejó al otro hacer sin agregar nada.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Se quedó largo rato en silencio en lo que terminaba de cambiar las vendas del otro. Observándolo largo rato y acariciando entonces lentamente su rostro. Sólo un poco antes de separarse y recostarse un momento en la cama, tragándose un par de píldoras de su mesa de noche.-...Dick... No vuelvas a mencionar nada relacionado con una posible muerte tuya ¿está bien?

 **Devilita** : -Claro, Bruce, no te preocupes. Descansa -dijo saliendo de la cama y caminando a la puerta. Se giró un momento para verle y bajó la vista saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió a su viejo cuarto en la mansión y allí entro en su vieja cama. Escondió su rostro entre las almohada y se permitió lo que nunca se había permitido antes. Llorar. Lloró por largo rato sacando todo el dolor que había guardado una vez en su interior,

 **Crissa Nightroad** : No lo detuvo, quizás por orgullo, quizás por culpa, quizás porque sentía que igual era en parte responsabilidad del otro. Quizás eran todas esas cosas y algunas más que aún no pensaba. No tenía ánimos de pensar, tampoco de ponerse el traje y luchar, pero era algo que realmente le quitaba pensamientos de encima, golpear criminales lo calmaba. Se quedó viendo el techo y llamó a Alfred.

El anciano escuchó en calma, dejándole algunas cosas al otro para que comiera y luego le fue a servir algo suave para comer al joven. Golpeando antes de entrar- Joven Richard... -le sonrió con cariño- Le he traído algo por si tiene hambre... -era algo de cereal, yogurt y fruta. Bastante suave y liviano para un estómago delicado por presión. Los años daban muchas claves para cuidar de ese tipo de situaciones- Oh... y el señor Bruce dice que si usted gusta... puede ir a dormir con él. -Se quedó un momento en silencio- En otras palabras y traduciendo al español corriente es un "Necesito que él duerma conmigo, me siento solo"... -le sonrió con cierta complicidad- Aunque eso usted no lo escuchó de mi...

 **Devilita** : Para cuando Alfred tocó a su puerta Dick ya se había calmado- Entra, Alfred -dijo sentándose en la cama y limpiándose el rostro con rapidez sonriendo gentilmente al anciano- Gracias -dijo tomando la bandeja con comida en sus manos y escuchando el resto de lo que Alfred tenía que decir. El hombre se puso serio pensándolo un poco y asintió- Gracias, Alfred. Iré tan pronto terminé de comer -anunció comenzando a devorar su cena, pero con lentitud mientras pensaba en Bruce y si podría detenerse en el momento en que su cuerpo le pidiese tocar al otro. Cuando terminó de comer llevó la bandeja hasta la cocina y subió al cuarto de Bruce. Tocó la puerta y cuando el otro le permitió pasar entró- Alfred me dijo que podía dormir contigo.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Alfred le sonrió con calma. Retirándose de ahí en silencio y completa calma. Bruce por su parte seguía pensando si el otro llegaría al cuarto, en parte estaba ansiosa, otra parte simplemente quería dormir un buen rato. Quizás Gotham podía descansar una noche de Batman... si era muy necesario le llamarían. Así que podía al menos dormir quizás parte de esa noche. Escuchó la puerta y dejó al otro pasar, asintiendo entonces- Si, yo le pedí que te lo dijera. -Sus rodillas estaban hinchadas y rojas, pero por suerte la bata que aún traía puesta cómo única prenda le cubría hasta más abajo de las mismas- Ven... yo no tengo problema de que duermas conmigo.

 **Devilita** : Richard asintió y sonrió suavemente cerrando la puerta tras de sí para entonces caminar hacia el otro. Entró en la cama junto a Bruce y se recostó junto a él- ¿Cómo está tu rodilla? -le preguntó mirándole y apretando un poco los puños para no tocar su rostro o besarlo.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Mejor. -Mintió con habilidad, volteándose a mirarlo entonces y sin decir ya nada, lo abrazó contra él. Apegándolo suavemente a su pecho y acariciando lentamente su cabello. Suspirando un momento- Estoy muy cansado, Dick...

 **Devilita** : Richard se frisó cuando el mayor le abrazó sin saber qué hacer, pero termino abrazándolo de vuelta- Entonces, descansa. Gotham puede descansar de Batman una noche -dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho y suspiraba, pero de alegría. Se sentía tan bien estar así junto al otro.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Alfred está alerta en caso de que enciendan las luces. -Murmuró entrecerrando un poco los ojos y acariciando su cabello. Sentía que el mismo calor del otro hasta cierto punto lo estremecía y no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba de sentir algo más que un suave roce. Le levantó la mirada, mordiendo sus labios-

 **Devilita** : Dick se tensó ante eso sin saber cómo responder. Por un lado su cuerpo quería besarlo de vuelta y por otro su cerebro le recordaba la muerte de Jason. Sin saber qué hacer, empezó a temblar dejando al otro hacer.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Al notar el temblor y los ojos del otro, se separó un poco. Apegándolo nuevamente a su pecho. Acomodándose en la cama, cerrando lentamente los ojos- Descansa... Dick. -Murmuró apoyándose en un brazo y pronto cayó inevitablemente dormido-

 **Devilita** : Dick no dijo nada solo tragó y sintió como el otro se iba relajando más y más, señal de que se había quedado dormido. Se movió un poco y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido también lamentando no haberle besado en ese momento- Bruce -susurró con suavidad.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : No despertó sino hasta el otro día. Los movimientos durante la noche habían hecho que su bata se abriera de par en par. Dejando su desnudo cuerpo al descubierto. Abrió los ojos, observando al chico a su lado y una bandeja de desayuno para dos personas a su lado. Lo movió un poco- ...Dick...

 **Devilita** : Dick se había movido también durante la noche, pero siempre permaneciendo pegado al otro. Esa mañana escuchó la voz de Bruce llamarlo y abrió los ojos poco a poco siendo el cuerpo desnudo de Bruce lo primero que vio. Alzó la vista a su rostro, teniendo el propio todo rojo, y sonrió nerviosamente- Buenos días -saludo sentándose en la cama mirando la bandeja. Richard movió las sabanas un poco para ocultar el Morning Hood con el que había despertado y no es como si el desnudo cuerpo de Bruce no ayudara. El chico miró la rodilla de Bruce y notó que estaba algo hinchada, pero no era tan grave.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Igualmente se cubrió con las mantas, nada parecido a ocultar su propia erección, pero necesitaba apoyar la bandeja. La colocó entre ambos, tomando la taza de café que estaba ahí, que sabía que era para él por lo cargada que estaba. Comiendo un poco de pan y huevo que había dejado bien servido el otro- ¿Cómo te sientes?... -le preguntó ya claramente más calmado-

 **Devilita** : -Estoy bien -respondió Richard tomando el bowl con cereal que Alfred había dejado para él mientras sonreía. El anciano se preocupaba mucho por ambos y sabía exactamente que necesitaba cada uno en cada situación. Era un anciano especial- ¿Cómo estás tú? -preguntó entre bocados intentando no mirar el cuerpo del otro.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : Comió lento, bebiendo de su café antes de volver a hablar- Bastante mejor. -Dijo ya con sinceridad. Tomándose nuevamente un par de pastillas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche. Observando al menor de pies a cabeza- Hoy tengo que ir a retirar el cuerpo de Jason. -Sabía que el tema tenía que ser conversado ese día de todos modos- Luego del funeral y entierro... Me gustaría salir a comer fuera. -Hizo una leve pausa para verlo a los ojos- Contigo.

 **Devilita** : Dick asintió mientras comía de su cereal pero se detuvo cuando agrego ese 'contigo' que le hizo estremecerse. Tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y alzo la vista para mirar a Bruce a los ojos- ¿Lo dices en serio? Me refiero a lo de comer juntos -dijo bajando el bowl.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Más serio no podría estar. -Dijo tranquilo- Quiero invitarte a comer. -Lo observaba en silencio por largos ratos, cómo si pensara y pensara en lo que decía. Dejó su comida de lado un momento- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Dick... ese día... en las alcantarillas... solíamos ser muy cercanos.

 **Devilita** : Dick sonrió suavemente mirando su plato y luego de nuevo a Bruce- Me encantaría ir a comer contigo, pero quiero estar seguro. Esto no es por lo que pasó con Jason, ¿verdad?

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - No. -Esta vez le decía la verdad- Desde que decidí convencerte que pensaba invitarte a comer si aceptabas volver a vivir conmigo. Así que no, esto no tiene nada que ver con Jason. -Suspiró- Quizás... -le sonrió un poco- Realmente me hacía falta una mejor relación contigo...

 **Devilita** : -Bruce... ¿cómo debo tomar esta invitación? ¿Cómo que deseas tener una mejor relación conmigo como padre e hijo o cómo que quieres algo más? -preguntó seriamente. Dick quería aceptar, pero no quería ilusionarse y luego ver sus ilusiones rotas. Prefería ser directo y saber lo que su mentor realmente quería.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - ¿Me creerías si te digo que esta vez no lo sé? -Dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Suspirando un poco- Pero a estas alturas, dudo ser un padre para ti, Dick... creo que las cosas van para algo más. -Lo miraba a los ojos-

 **Devilita** : Dick sonrió y asintió subiendo su bowl de cereal para continuar comiendo- Bien, primero Jason y luego a comer -dijo entre bocados nuevamente. Se sentía contento y satisfecho con esa respuesta. Terminó de comer pronto y dejó su plato sobre la bandeja- Aunque...no tengo nada que ponerme. Todas mis cosas fueron enviadas a Metrópolis.

 **Crissa Nightroad** : - Tus cosas vienen en camino de vuelta, arreglé eso anoche antes de subir hasta el cuarto. -Dijo tranquilo- Así que por ahora le dije a Alfred que te consiguiera algo de ropa para el tema del funeral y entierro, luego podrás usar la ropa que más te acomode en cuanto tu maleta llegue.

 **Devilita** : -Gracias -dijo sonriendo leve para entonces ponerse de pie- Iré a tomar una ducha -anunció dándole un besó en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto para buscar a Alfred.


End file.
